


Forthcoming

by Riehlla



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic School, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Former Battle Mage! Gazef, Heckin' Cute, Isekai'd Reader, Kissing, Making Out, Partial Blindness, Professor! Gazef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riehlla/pseuds/Riehlla
Summary: Having been suddenly transported to the gardens of a magic school in a fantasy world, you had get used to the idea that you were stuck in the kind of place that you had been dreaming of since childhood. It really was too bad you hadn't asked nor wanted to be the star of your own, personal Isekai. The headmaster offered you a place to stay in exchange for some work around the school and, as you started settling in, who else offered to help you get accustomed to your new surroundings but the attractive and heart-wrenchingly sweet Professor Stronoff? The two of you became such fast friends that, after discovering that the professor was partially blind, you asked Headmaster Ainz to transfer part of your responsibilities to helping your favorite professor with his duties.Magic School AU
Relationships: Gazef Stronoff/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Forthcoming

**Author's Note:**

> What's going on with this wild fuckin' story idea? Well, it's pretty simple: I had a bonkers dream with a blind, wizard Gazef who was still somehow really built despite being a wizard? And dream me was somehow able to travel between the "real world" and the "fantasy world"? 
> 
> I dunno, either. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ My brain is fucking bizarre lmao. 
> 
> Even so, this idea got kinda stuck in my head, and I decided to write it out. I made some changes to the idea so Rea has just been isekai'd to a fantasy world, and she's helping out at this magic school since she showed up near it. Also, I changed wizard to battle mage because wizards aren't usually as buff as Gazef—even though that idea sounds fantastic.
> 
> Also, this delightful sex scene did not happen. There was mostly a lot of pining for him, and pining by itself is no fun so I added cutesy shit and gratuitous smut, instead. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ^^

He looked up from the book before him—even looking down at it was simply a force of habit that he could not break—and raised his hand from the page before closing the tome. Gazef had been using a spell to read the material on the page as he could not—and had not been able to—read the words on the page for himself. While his blindness was not complete and easily supplemented by spells, there were certain things that were difficult to complete by himself, and he was glad that you had decided to help him in his office. It helped that he enjoyed your company a quite bit more than others'.

Searching you out in the room, he watched your blurry silhouette as you bustled around. He couldn't help the small smile that curled the corners of his mouth, but Gazef immediately looked down so you wouldn't notice. A part of him worried that you might take his looking—as much as he could do, anyway—the wrong way. After all, he had no doubts in his mind that a kind, and apparently attractive, girl like you was only helping him out of an obligation you felt for the time when he had assisted you. As for the part about you being attractive, he had heard two of the other faculty members discussing the pretty girl who had suddenly appeared in the gardens of the school with no knowledge of how she had gotten there.

As you moved along the wall of books, you put away the books that Gazef said he no longer needed. You wondered how he had been able to maintain the careful organization of the small library that his office contained: the wall-to-ceiling bookshelves along the far wall of his not-insignificantly sized office were entirely filled. From the corner of your eye, you glanced over to him as he carefully moved the latest book he had been reading to the right side of his desk and took the next one from the pile on the left. Opening the book, he held his hand a significant distance up from the book and froze for a moment before the pages of book starting flipping seemingly of their own accord. About a third of the way in, the pages finished and settled open. Gazef placed his hand flat on the paper and didn't move for just a moment before moving his hand to the next one. He repeated this process a couple of times before muttering something under his breath. At the instruction, the quill hovering over a blank piece of paper above the book started to write down notes—you assumed—according to what he was muttering. As soon as he finished muttering, he returned to reading the pages. You couldn't hear what he was saying as his voice was too soft.

The speed with which he was going through the pile of books was amazing. Manually, this work would have taken days. Magic was incredible. Almost incredible enough that you didn't feel quite so bitter about being torn from your home anymore. Maybe. Being around Gazef certainly helped.

You returned your attention to the bookshelves that you were refilling. He would certainly notice that you were staring at him if you kept doing it. However, you continued listening to the gentle noises of his work: the rustling of papers, the scrape of a quill against paper, and his occasional muttering. His voice was so nice and deep that you would genuinely be willing to listen to it for hours.

"I'm sorry. (Name)?" he asked, drawing your attention.

"Hmm?" you asked, turning from the bookshelves to face Gazef.

"Can you please put these away?" he inquired kindly, a small smile on his lips.

"Of course," you chirped and rolled the book cart back over to his desk.

Immediately following your brief exchange, he returned to his work. You walked slowly so as not to disturb him. You didn't like having to work past noise, and you knew that he was too polite to say something even if you were bothering him. Frowning, you quietly picked up only a couple of books at a time and transferred them to the book cart. Even beyond making noise, you didn't want to drop the books or damage them in any way. They all looked terribly expensive: hardcover, some of them made from leather or inlaid with gemstones, and of various colors. Some of the books were dyed on the very outside of the pages. All of them were beautiful and likely very expensive. Though you weren't sure how expensive _expensive_ was, considering that this world seemed to hover about the area of "medieval," they were probably incredibly pricey. Besides, they were someone else's books. It would be rude to damage them. 

You continued to hover at his right side. Part of you wanted to inquire on what he was working so tirelessly. Since you started helping him in his office, you never saw him so busy. It was still the summer between semesters. But the end of the season was approaching.

Gazef looked up and at the general direction of your face. Perhaps you should have realized that he was blind before. He never looked exactly into your eyes but around the area where they should be. "Please stay there for a moment," he said.

"Why?" you asked.

"I'm going to summon some more books to my desk, and I don't want to accidentally hit you with one of them as it floats over."

"Oh. I understand," you said.

Raising a hand, he made a motion as if calling them, and the books floated out of their places and to the newly empty space to his left. You took the remaining book from his right as they slowly made their way over.

"Do you have to make those movements with your hands for the spells to work?" you asked.

Gazef raised his brows for a moment before looking down at his hand, which had remained in the same position since he called the books over. He placed both his hands flat on the desk in front of him and shook his head. "No. Just a habit I have. I like to wave my fingers when I direct a quill to write," he said, moving his finger as if he were writing with it. "I only haven't been doing it because my hands are necessary for 'reading' the pages. I have to touch the writing I want the spell to read."

Considering his statement, you looked more closely at his hands. They were just as big as the rest of him. There was a lot he could do with hands like those.

"How does the spell work? Do you see the words, do you hear them as a voice in your head, or do you just know what it says?"

"I just know what it says," he said. "It's very efficient that way." Smiling, he paused for a moment before asking, "If I may: why are you suddenly interested in magic? You hadn't asked about it till now."

You shrugged before you realized that he might not have really noticed it. Though you knew he could see some things, you weren't exactly sure how much 'some things' entailed. "I don't know. I suppose I just have more time to see you casting spells today since you've been working so much, and I'm curious."

"I apologize that I've been neglecting you," he said with a small smile. "I have to work on my curriculum for the upcoming semester. I have been too lazy about it, especially since I will be teaching a relatively new subject. Many of my books don't have that much material about it. I'm trying to look through as many as I remember have a mention of what I might need, but I appear to be woefully lacking in inf0rmation. I put in a request for more books, but I might as well look through these in the meantime."

Shaking your head, you said, "You don't have to apologize. I don't mind the quiet." You glanced at the new pile of books, this one fifteen high, and then back down at your book cart. "I'll stop bothering you so you can get back to work."

"It's no bother. I enjoy your company even if we do not speak much," he said and stood up. "Besides, I believe that it is lunch time now, anyway. The two of us ought to take a break. Will you join me?"

"Sure," you said. It was already past three so you definitely wouldn't have minded lunch. While Gazef moved out from behind his desk, you waited for him and then fell into step beside him as he made his way to the door. Since he was no longer working, you decided to ask him after this mysterious subject about which his hundreds of books didn't contain enough information. "What are you working on?" you asked, stepping through the border of his office door into the hallway and closing it behind the two of you.

Gazef gave you a look of regret tinged with a hint of misery. "I agreed to teach a class about a purely theoretical subset of the already theoretical time magic that uses ley lines as a focus. It was a favor to Headmaster Ainz. It's needlessly complicated, but I thought it might be interesting in addition to the regular classes I teach. Break the routine—all that.”

"What are your regular classes about?"

"My specialization: battle magic."

"Battle magic?" you asked.

He nodded, a fond smile replacing his earlier expression. "It's a simplified and streamlined version of various offensive spells specifically designed for the battlefield. Many of the spells include single-target bolts of different energy types, multi-target explosions and rays, and simple buffs for weapons, armor, or people. They're not difficult by themselves, but the spells are exclusively non-verbal and channel-less, which can be difficult for students who had spent their entire lives casting out loud or waving a wand or staff. The point is not to give away your intentions to the enemy. In addition, there is a physical component to the class that requires a caster to build up enough stamina to be able to run around a battlefield, swing a weapon, dodge incoming attacks of any nature, and still cast spells. That last part is really the hardest part of battle magic. Most casters are not suited to that kind of work."

As the two of you walked, you considered his words. The hallways were empty, something you knew would soon come to an end. You already missed all of the time that you were spending with Gazef. "Were you a battle mage?" you asked.

Grinning, he said, "One of the best. Unfortunately, it proved to be my downfall." His grin fell, replaced by something more somber. "I was a little too close to an explosion, and it damaged my eyes. I’m no good on a battlefield like this, even if I can compensate for my lack of vision with magic, so I started teaching full-time."

"I'm sorry," you said. You glanced over at him from the corner of your eye and placed a tentative hand on his. He seemed surprised to feel you touching him, and he looked down at your hands. Immediately, you felt like you had done something wrong, and you pulled your hand back while your mouth started apologizing again, but with an edge of panic in your tone. 

"It's alright," Gazef said. He wanted to hold your hand in his—show you that he really had no trouble with you touching him—but he refrained. "I didn't mind." Smiling, he wanted to reassure you that his words were the truth, but he was mostly sure that you were looking away from him.

You gave him an awkward smile when you finally met his gaze. "Okay," you said. "Then can I?" you inquired, heart thudding in your chest even louder than before.

A small smile spread on Gazef's lips, and you couldn't help but feel flustered at the sight. The reaction did not occur because he did not smile much—he did and often. However, _this_ smile was just for you, and it wrapped all around your heart. Despite all of your lonelier moments and time you spent missing your family and friends, you supposed that this world wasn't horrible. He stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and held out his hand to you. Without hesitating, you took it, threading your fingers between his before closing your hand. Gazef did the same. As the two of you continued to the staffroom of the school, you tried not to smile like an idiot, but it was increasingly difficult the longer you had to ruminate over the fact that this—this wonderful moment in time—was really happening. The two of you said nothing more, but you were too happy to feel the need to say anything. You enjoyed spending your time in silence with Gazef just as much as in conversation.

Lunch passed as usual. Headmaster Ainz, a very tall and pale man, had been in the room when the two of you entered it so you refrained from doing anything too cheesy. The three of you passed your time by chatting in between bites of your food, mostly consisting of Gazef lamenting the class he agreed to teach. And, if the Headmaster noticed any differences in either of your behavior, then he did not mention it. 

When you returned to Gazef's office, you went back to putting books away, and he resumed his reading despite his clear lack of enthusiasm. 

But you didn't really focus on your work, and the rate of your ability to shelve books had skidded to a stop. How could you really pay attention to your job when you and Gazef were alone in the room? Your interest in him had never stopped at the emotional. After all, he was a very handsome man in addition to being a delightful human being. And you were alive. Certainly, you had looked at him in a sexual manner, wondered after the size of his cock, and even fantasized about him late at night when your desire threatened to prevent you from getting a good night's rest. But now, well, he was sitting right there.

After you looked over your shoulder at him for about the tenth time, Gazef asked, "Are you bored?"

"No." You laughed his question away. It was not that you were bored. You simply wished that you were doing something else.

"Well, I am," he admitted. "I don't think I can read any more."

You hummed thoughtfully and placed the book for which you had been attempting to find a place down on the cart. Then you walked over to Gazef's desk, where he reclined against his chair. You joined him by sitting half on his desk.

"You look tired," you said.

"I am," he admitted. 

"Then perhaps you should rest?" you asked. 

Gazef sighed. "I should really finish going through the rest of these books. I only have these left."

Glancing behind you, you saw that he had a pile of about eight. However, the notes that he had been taking while he read were rather short. "You don't seem to have discovered that much even though you had been working all day."

He sighed, looking more exhausted than before. "That's because I haven't," he said and closed his eyes. 

You watched his face relax. Feeling a little bold, you ran your fingers through his hair and pushed the strands at the edge of his hair line back. Though Gazef said nothing, a smile curled his lips. "That feels nice," he said.

"That's good," you responded and continued rubbing his head.

For a good minute or so, the two of you stayed the way you were: Gazef with his eyes closed, and you running your fingers along his scalp. But then he opened his eyes and fixed his gaze upon your face. Neither of you said anything for several moments.

"You can feel free not to answer if you don't want to, but I've always been curious. How much can you see?" you asked.

He shrugged and admitted, "Not much. Shapes but no details. I had gone through some of the books upside down and didn't know until I tried to read. Sometimes it takes me until the second page to realize what happened depending on which side the chapter begins.

"So you don't know what I look like?" you inquired.

"No," he said. 

"What if I'm not your type?" you teased.

Gazef breathed a laugh through his nostrils. "I never had a type. When it comes to physicality, anyway. But there was always a certain type of woman I was attracted to."

"Yeah?" you asked. You hadn't expected him to be so forthcoming. But, now that you had dug your grave, you had to hear his response.

He took your hand into his. "Kind. Funny. Not too serious."

"That's pretty general."

"Well, certainly. Details are important. But those are the general qualities that I enjoy in a partner."

You hummed in thought. "I see."

"What about you?" he asked. 

"I've always been pretty partial to gentle giants."

"Gentle giant?" he asked, raising one brow. He looked terribly attractive like that.

You grinned and looked down. "Big guys who are sweethearts," you said.

"Ah," he said, raising both brows this time. "I see." After a moment, he asked, "You think I'm a sweetheart?"

"Absolutely."

"I suppose I can live with that opinion."

Standing up from the desk, you stepped closer to Gazef. He was so tall that, seated, he almost reached your full height. "Can I kiss you?" you asked.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

You laughed a little at his eagerness, but you pressed your lips to his. Your mouths moved against one another for one kiss, then another and another. He was soft and sweet, and the two of you didn't rush. Though the movements were slow, you enjoyed the kiss. As you continued to kiss, you placed your hands on his shoulders and slid them across to the other side, pulling Gazef's torso closer to yours. He opened his mouth, and you followed suit. Soon, your tongues were exploring one another. When you finally broke for air, you studied his face.

"I want more," you admitted.

"Me, too," he said. Gazef's hands settled on your hips, and he gently brought you over to the front of his chair, sliding it back to make space for you in front of him. He moved forward, to the edge of his seat, spread his legs, and leaned close to you. The movement had his robe opening just a little, exposing the pants he wore underneath. Once again, your lips joined, your mouths already open. This kiss was different—hungrier—and your movements were faster. His hands slipped to your ass, and he pulled you close to him. You moaned when he squeezed your cheeks. Pressing so tight against him, his hard body, felt so good. But the proximity, the sensation of him all around you, reminded you of just how _long_ it had been since the last time you did anything like this. You mewled into his mouth. Against your thigh, something that hadn't been there before appeared. Though it wasn't as prominent at first, the longer the two of you kissed and touched, the bigger it got.

You were the first to move your lips beyond Gazef's, moving them down along his jaw and his neck. Gazef leaned his head back to let you do as you wished. Meanwhile, you moved your hand to his erection. It seemed pretty big. You wanted to get a taste of it.

Though you were a little nervous, you got down on your knees in front of him, undid the buttons of his robe along his torso, and pushed the two sides apart to reveal a simple, white button-up and a pair of black slacks. It was within those black slacks that you saw the outline of his cock, down his left leg, straining against the fabric. For a moment, you looked up at him to see that he was watching your movements. His hands clutched the arms of the chair as if he didn’t know what to do with them, and they twitched with surprise when you leaned your face down and pressed a kiss against the clothed head of his cock. You didn’t stop there, moving on to the buttons of his pants to help give his poor erection some relief. It couldn’t have been comfortable.

When you undid the buttons, Gazef lifted his ass from the chair to help you tug the pants off, and you grinned when you watched his cock spring up. It was rather large—bigger than any you had—and you wondered if you would be able to take him since you had spent the last several months keeping yourself company at night. You continued to move his pants down to his ankles and then wrapped a hand around the base of his erection to give it a few pumps. Your fingers didn't quite meet. From above you, Gazef made a soft noise, and you looked up to see that his lips had slightly parted. 

He grunted as you moved your hand up his shaft to just under the head and placed another kiss on the tip. Your tongue slipped from your mouth to lick along the engorged flesh and moisten it for easy access into your mouth. When you wrapped your lips around the head, Gazef tightened his hands around the arms of his chair. You took it further, slicking it with your tongue along the way, until the tip bumped the back of your throat. It was a tight fit, and your jaw didn’t quite appreciate being held so open. He seemed to just hold himself back from bucking forward. Moving back until your mouth was no longer on his cock, you instead dragged your tongue down and then back up his length. To compensate for your inability to take him fully, you started pumping the top half of his cock with your hand while you licked his scrotum.

Gazef started breathing a little heavier from all of your attention.

Once you were satisfied with your work, you switched your hand with your mouth and took the head again. With your lips tight around his shaft, you moved your head up and down on his cock, pumping the part your mouth couldn’t reach with your hand. You let the saliva that gathered in your mouth slide down his cock to make it easier to move your hand up and down. Gazef’s shaft throbbed, and he moaned. You looked back up to his face to see his eyes closed and head leaned back against the top of the chair. Well, he certainly looked like he was enjoying himself with his knuckles paling from his tight grip on the furniture.

You took your mouth off his dick with an obscene pop and said, “You don’t have to break your chair. You can touch me.”

In response, Gazef chuckled and relaxed. He opened his eyes again and looked at you. “It’s a little overwhelming.”

Raising your brows, you asked, “What is?”

“This time, with you, is the first that I’ve done something with someone since I was injured.”

You realized that he was talking about the explosion that partially blinded him. “Is it different?”

“Well, I had noticed that my other senses had gotten slightly sharper to compensate for my lack of sight, but I didn’t realize that pleasure would feel so much better. It wasn't so different when I used my hand.”

The image of Gazef pumping his cock had your cunt aching. Smirking, you said, “I’m also great at giving head.”

He laughed. “That, too.”

You continued, “It’s also really too bad that I can’t give you a demonstration of my deep-throating skills. You’re a little too big.”

Laughing again, he asked, “Is that a complaint?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a _complaint_. More of a statement of fact. You’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”

It seemed that your little conversation helped him relax. Gazef took his hands off his chair and placed them on your shoulders instead. One slid up your neck to curve around your jaw while the other slipped down the back of your dress. His thumb rubbed the line of your spine.

“I agree: it is too bad that you can’t display all your skills.” It was no lie that Gazef would have enjoyed feeling all of his cock go in your mouth. 

Leaning in close to his erection, you licked the head and muttered against it, “I can still make you feel good in all sorts of ways.”

He groaned and bucked forward, pushing his cock against your lips. You took the chance to wrap them around the tip again. Bobbing your head on his cock, you moved your other hand to his scrotum to gently rub his balls. They were heavy in your hand—big, just like the rest of him.

While you focused on making Gazef feel good, he moved the hand that had been on your jaw to the back of your neck. When you pulled back to the tip of his cock, he gently bucked his hips, pushing his cock back inside. You moaned. Being face-fucked was definitely among your favorite bedroom activities.

Gazef responded to your noise with those of his own, and he shifted his weight to his feet.

You encouraged his change in direction with another moan and moved your hands off his cock.

“Is this okay?” he asked. “Can I?” 

It was cute that he couldn’t say the words. Humming around his cock, you took him as far into your mouth as you could. 

He placed one hand on the back of your head and the other back on the arm of his chair, and bucked his hips forward again, experimentally. Since you voiced your doubts about being able to deep-throat him, he wanted to get a feel for just how much he could move. The first thrust was too short while the second made you gag. Gazef pulled back, apologizing.

However, you hadn’t entirely minded. You felt the rush of warmth between your legs even as your eyes filled with tears. “Keep going,” you said, voice low with lust.

He made a rumbling noise in his chest in response, and you felt your walls clench around nothing. Your core ached in anticipation of what he was going to do. Fuck, he was going to make you soaked with only the barest of touches, his cock in your mouth, and his voice.

Gazef gripped his shaft and directed it back, between your lips, before moving. His erection slid along your tongue, back and forth between your lips. 

You watched his face as he fucked yours—the part of his lips, how heavily he breathed, the way his eyes fluttered closed—and you felt the clench of your walls again. When he bumped the back of your throat, and you gagged again, he pulled out. You whimpered from the loss of him in your mouth and moved forward to take him again. 

“That’s enough,” Gazef said, voice ragged. Your cunt pulsed at the sound. “I’ll cum if we keep going.” 

You supposed it was a good reason as any. Standing up on shaky legs, you reached for the material of his robe gathered on his shoulders and moved to push it off.

Gazef looked up at you, raising his hands to wrap around your waist. He pulled you closer to him, and you leaned in. Your lips met. His mouth was so gentle against yours, and your lips moved slowly. Tilting your head, you deepened the kiss, and Gazef's hands dropped to your thighs, squeezing the flesh. You moaned into his mouth.

When the two of you broke the kiss, Gazef smiled. You smiled in turn, resuming your earlier intention of undressing him. He went along with your movements, tugging the wide sleeves of his robe off his arms while you went to start undoing the buttons of his white shirt. You devoured the sight of his skin slowly being revealed, the smattering of hair on his chest. Meanwhile, Gazef ran his fingers along your back until he found the buttons of your dress in a line down along your spine. You shivered as he worked to undo them, his hands trailing along your back. Once you were done with his buttons, you pushed against the fabric on his shoulders. Gazef paused in his goal to undress you to shrug off his shirt. He was mostly naked—the pooled fabric of his pants around his ankles barely counted. He leaned down to finish removing them, as well, while you made short work of your dress and stepped out of your slippers. 

Straightening his back, Gazef looked over at you. His hands settled on your hips as he pulled you over to him, his mouth dragged from the dip of your waist down along your hip. He closed his teeth around the skin, and you dropped your head with a moan, squirming in his arms.

"You're beautiful," he breathed against your side.

You bit down on your lip and whimpered. Your legs shook with the effort of staying up and, to help steady you, your hands settled on his shoulders. Gazef's lips moved along your skin, pressing sweet kisses. Then he stood. Your hands moved down from his shoulders to his arms with the movement.

"Can I pick you up?" he asked.

Furrowing your brow, you said, "I suppose." But you weren't sure why he wanted to do such an action. 

Gathering you into his arms, he walked the two of you over to the small nook in the corner of his office meant for speaking to guests and taking tea. It rarely saw any use before you arrived, but you had been keeping it clean as a part of your self-imposed duties. You had even convinced him to enjoy some tea with you just last week on the very couch where he gently placed you.

“Now,” he said. “Let me return the favor.”

Getting down on his knees, Gazef raised your legs to his shoulders and leaned close to your pussy. You shivered at the feeling of his breath against your hot core. He was so very gentle when he placed his fingers on the soft flesh of your labia, figuring out where everything was. Whimpering, you tried to stay still. You didn’t want to make him lose his place with an inopportune buck of your hips, but his touch against your sensitive skin had you moaning and shivering even before Gazef had the chance to do much of anything. He spread your lips and leaned in to lick a stripe from the bottom of your slit all the way to the top. When his tongue dragged along your clit, you couldn’t help yourself, and you bucked, but Gazef didn’t lose his place. However, he did remove one of his hands from your pussy to wrap his arm around your hips.

“I’d ask you if it felt good, but I think I know the answer,” he said, the tiniest note of smug satisfaction in his tone.

“It’s a little too good,” you said. “It’s too much.”

“I’ll be careful,” Gazef assured you before leaning in and repeating his earlier motion much more slowly.

You moaned and arched forward, pressed your pelvis closer to his mouth. In response, he made the same rumbling noise as earlier but, because he now had his mouth on your pussy, you could feel the vibrations against your clit. Exclaiming, you tangled your fingers in his hair.

When you collapsed back onto the couch, Gazef licked down from your clit, past your entrance, and then made his way back up again. The pleasure didn’t contort your body again, but you did moan for him as he continued. He was patient, coaxing your body from its sensitivity into something more pliant and open. Once you no longer jumped in his grasp, Gazef licked up to your clit and stopped there. His lips surrounded the little nub, and he sucked hard. You shoved your head back against the cushion.

“Did you like that?” he asked.

“Yes,” you whimpered.

Gazef then added to everything he was doing by pressing a finger against your entrance. It was so much bigger than your own digits, the stretch from just one almost equivalent to two of yours. Your body eagerly opened for him, and he pumped his finger in and out of your cunt a few times before adding another. Meanwhile, his mouth remained on your clit.

However, the stretch of your walls around two of his fingers, massive as they were, had him slowing down his movements. He could feel you clenching around the digits with every movement of his lips and tongue against your clit. Your noises, your movements were so sweet. His cock twitched painfully at the fact that he wasn’t inside of you, that his fingers were pumping in and out of your cunt, instead.

You did eventually grow used to taking two fingers, and the pleasure of Gazef’s tongue helped you produce enough lubrication that he asked, “Do you think you can take a third?”

“Mm-hmm,” you hummed out in between open-mouth moans and heavy breaths. You encouraged him forward with whimpered pleas of his name and breathy entreaties for more. 

Gazef couldn’t say that he minded. When he pulled his fingers back, he added a third for their push back in, and your cunt clenched down on them immediately. The added friction against your walls had you bucking forward, greedily trying to take more.

"You feel so good," you moaned.

Glancing up, he saw the silhouette of your body: the arching of your chest out, the heaving of your breasts, and the way you had dropped your head onto the cushions as you moaned for him, from the things he was doing. Gazef groaned at the sight. He spread his fingers as far as they could go inside of you, satisfied that your body was getting used to the stretch. You clenched down on them. Pulling his digits out, Gazef leaned back from your pussy.

Tearing your eyes open, you whimpered and tensed your legs around his delightful shoulders, trying to coax him back. "Don't stop," you begged.

He grinned at your supplication and removed the arm that had been around your hips to squeeze your hip. "Turn around," he said.

You whimpered again but did as he bid, dropping your feet to the floor and sliding down the cushion to turn around. With your new position, your ass was against Gazef's thighs, his cock hovering just above your back. Turning to look at him, you instead lingered on the sight of his erection. Even though he had just been stretching your pussy with his fingers, you briefly wondered if you would really be able to take him.

Gazef leaned in and pressed his lips to your back, nipped at the skin. "Are you ready?" he asked. 

As he spoke, his fingers traveled back to your cunt, filling you again. You pressed your forehead against the cushion and moaned from the intrusion.

"Hmm?" he prompted.

You realized that you had never responded. "I think so," you panted.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop," he said and pulled out only to push the head of his cock against your entrance, instead. You were so slick that he could easily push it inside, but you certainly felt the stretch. It made you feel like a virgin all over again. He paused, wrapping the arm of the hand that he had been using to stretch you around your hips to look for your clit instead. The brief break had pushed your orgasm back a few notches, but you responded favorably to the renewed stimulation, bucking further onto his cock as his fingers picked up his tongue's work. Gazef groaned when he sunk further.

"Keep going," you moaned.

Gazef was all too happy to obey, and another two inches disappeared into your cunt.

Gasping, you froze. It was too much. His cock was already further in than his fingers had gone, and you didn't know how much more there was to go. Even though you had gotten very well acquainted with his shaft earlier, you couldn't see him past your body. 

Instead of moving forward, Gazef instead focused on rubbing your clit. He waited until your walls were no longer clamping down on him before he shifted forward again.

"Just a little more," he moaned from behind you.

You whimpered and bucked towards him again, satisfied that you could feel his hips tight against your ass. Gazef certainly seemed to appreciate your initiative, groaning before he leaned over you again to press soft kisses against the back of your neck, which was already damp with sweat.

"You feel so good," he grunted against the shell of your ear.

Though you wanted to respond with the same, you instead moaned as he slipped his fingers down to your entrance and then back up to keep them slick.

"You can move," you whimpered.

He pulled back just a little before thrusting forward again, the shallow movements helping your body grow used to his sheer girth. 

"Perfect. Just perfect," he said.

You would have felt bashful at the words if you weren't too busy being overwhelmed by the dual pleasure of his cock and his fingers.

As he continued moving, Gazef would incrementally increase the amount that he would pull out of you before moving forward again. His pace let you get used to his cock until you were begging him to go _faster_ , _harder_.

In what felt like eternity, he acquiesced, and his hips started bumping against your ass with more force. You could hear the sounds of his movement, second only in volume to your moans. The way his cock moved inside you, the rub of his head against the inside of your belly and the tug against your walls as he pulled out, had you moaning and babbling. "Please, more, please," you whimpered. From behind you, Gazef grunted in time to the quick pace he had finally established, and you encouraged all of his delicious noises with ones of your own.

“I’m close,” he groaned.

“It’s okay,” you responded. “Do it inside.”

Your words encouraged him, spurred him on further. His fingers increased their pressure on your clit. Gazef didn’t want to just cum selfishly and alone. Instead, he wanted to finish to the clutch of your cunt around him. As he approached his end, Gazef's pace grew erratic. He pounded into you.

It was too much: his constantly moving fingers and his rough thrusts. You froze for a moment, enrobed in heat and pleasure and heady desire, before your brain caught up to your body. As your cunt started clenching down hard on Gazef's thick cock, you curled your face closer to your chest and shut your eyes tight. The force of your orgasm had him following you closely behind, and Gazef's hips stuttered to a stop. His hot cum pumped out into your cunt in ropes, emptying what felt like all of his reserves.

The two of you didn't move for a moment or two, your torso curled forward and Gazef draped over you. His hand was still between your legs.

He seemed to recover first, breathing out hard and lifting his abdomen from your back after a few kisses against your sweaty back. Though his erection was already starting to wilt, Gazef was still inside you, and he lingered. When he did pull out, the last bit of friction had both of you moaning.

Without his cock in the way, the cum with which he had utterly filled you started its way down your thighs. You were too exhausted to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Was I writing this instead of either of the multi-chaptered fics I've been neglecting? Sure. Am I sorry? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! ;)


End file.
